Never Trust the Alchemy Club
by Goddess of Swords
Summary: Laura comes home from class one day to find her girlfriends in a fight to the death. Laura/Danny/Carmilla


Laura was enjoying the sun on her face. She had just gotten out of a particularly boring intro class and was planning on getting back to her room, kicking her feet up, and enjoying some much needed relaxation with a book and some grape soda (she didn't care what Danny said, it was delicious). As she entered the dorm, she passed Perry and LaFontaine, the latter in paroxysms of laughter that required the other girl to hold her up. Laura gave the girls a weird look, but Perry waved her off. LaFontaine looked up, met Laura's eyes, and almost collapsed as her laughter intensified.

Frowning, Laura walked by them. Turning into her hallway, she heard a faint shrieking coming from down the hall. Although she first thought that it was just the Alchemy Club experimenting with their new compressed banshee alarm system, it got louder as she approached her own door.

She hesitated, then yanked the door open, fearing the worst. Then she blinked. And blinked again.

Danny had Carmilla bent over in a headlock, tank top ripped and leather pants riding dangerously low across her hips. For her part, the redhead was missing her shirt entirely and had what looked like glowing purple paint smeared across her abdomen. Both girls were yelling, completely incoherently, and as Laura watched Carmilla exerted some of her incredible strength, straightening from the headlock and grabbing Danny's legs as she rose. Danny demonstrated some of her own not inconsiderable strength, though, and refused to let go of Carmilla's neck, ending up wrapped around her like a limpet. The vampire's entire upper body vanished from view, enveloped in the Summer Society girl.

Laura sighed, stepped inside the room, and shut the door. She cleared her throat. It took serious effort to not lose her serious face when both girls went absolutely still at the sound, freezing in their ridiculous position.

She had to laugh a second later. Danny yelped suddenly, losing her grip and tumbling haphazardly to the floor. Carmilla smirked, licking her lips and eying the red mark on the TA's stomach. Flushing, Danny scrambled to her feet. "You _bit_ me!" She seemed absolutely incredulous. "You bit my stomach! That's _cheating_!"

Carmilla seemed entirely unmoved. "All's fair in love and war, buttercup."

Danny glowered, but before she could form a retort Laura cut in. "Hey! Guys! What the heck is going on here? Why are you fighting, and Danny, why is your stomach… uh, glowing?" Danny glanced down at herself quickly.

She spun to face Carmilla, jabbing her finger at the vampire. "This is all your fault!" Carmilla looked affronted, and then they were both shouting, cutting each other off and talking over the other as they argued.

"Well you didn't seem to be arguing-"

"-_such _a menace to society, honestly-"

"-actually were all for it-"

"-didn't I tell you? _Don't do the thing Carmilla _I told you-"

"-_oh please please Carmilla I want it please-"_

"-and why you thought _anything_ the Alchemy Club gave you was a good idea-"

Laura jumped in between them. "Hey! People! Calm down. Tell me what happened." When both girls opened their mouths, Laura interjected again. "One at a time, please."

They glared at each other for a moment before Carmilla rolled her eyes and dropped into Laura's desk chair. Danny grinned triumphantly before turning to Laura. "Well, you were in class and we were bored, so we were… you know… entertaining ourselves…"

Behind her Carmilla huffed. "We were fucking. Or we were _trying _to, before little miss squeamish here got all touchy about a little bit of glowing psychic paint."

Danny whirled around. "Touchy? _Squeamish?_ Carmilla, you literally had no idea what it actually did and you just painted it all over me! It could have been mind-control paint, for all you know! It could have been _Alchemy Club pheromones._" She shuddered.

Carmilla looked extremely unimpressed. "You remember that I'm a vampire, yeah? I can smell it. It's not pheromones, and it's not poison. I'm not that stupid."

Danny puffed up, but deflated when Laura put a hand on her elbow. The shorter girl wanted to keep things from getting out of hand. Again. "Okay, Carmilla, I get that you've got super senses, but you get that it's not cool to do things like this when Danny's uncomfortable, right?" Carmilla rolled her eyes again but nodded grudgingly. "And Danny, you know that Carmilla honestly didn't think that there was any danger, yeah?" At Danny's reluctant nod of acceptance, Laura beamed. "Perfect! Now kiss and make up."

Carmilla smirked. "Whatever you say, cutie." She was out of the chair and wrapped around Danny in a flash, kissing her enthusiastically. Danny responded in kind, both of them still worked up from before they had started fighting.

After a minute or so without a break, Laura started pouting. She let them continue for a few more seconds before shoving her way between them. Danny looked dazed. Carmilla looked… less smug than usual, which was a great compliment for her. "What's the matter?" She reached for Danny again before Laura slapped her hands away.

"It's really upsetting to me when you guys fight. You have to make it up to _me_ now." Carmilla and Danny locked eyes for a second before smiling. They sandwiched the smaller girl, Carmilla plastering herself to Laura's front as Danny wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"We're sorry, baby girl." Carmilla crooned the words softly in Laura's ear, kissing her neck gently while Danny used one hand to turn Laura's face to her. The taller girl captured Laura's lips gently, the kiss soft and loving. Then Carmilla nipped Laura's neck, Laura reflexively bit down at the feeling, and Danny yelped again. She drew back and looked indignant, but all Carmilla could do was laugh. After a moment Laura joined in, and Danny was forced to acknowledge that her girlfriends were completely indifferent to her pain. The three of them tumbled back onto Carmilla's bed in a heap of giggles. No one heard from them again that day.


End file.
